Mitchies Birthday
by Live.Laugh.Love.Jonas x.o.x
Summary: Its Mitchie’s birthday! What will everyone at Camp Rock do, including Shane and his band? Sitchie, slight Naitlyn, Jess. For my Camp Rock Challenge. ONESHOT! Sorry to all reviewers who said to continue...
1. Chapter 1

Mitchies Birthday

**Mitchie's Birthday**

**Summary: Its Mitchie's birthday! What will everyone at Camp Rock do, including Shane and his band? Sitchie, slight Naitlyn, Jess**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Mitchie woke up in her bed in her cabin. "My birthday is today!" Mitchie said. She changed into light blue shorts, and a white t-shirt, and baby blue flats. She walked outside. "Mitchie!" A very familiar voice said. "Shane!" Mitchie said. Mitchie and Shane had become great friends over the summer. They hugged. "Mitch, come to the cafeteria at 5:00pm today. Wear your best clothes! Oh, knock on the closed doors 3 times. Bye!" Shane told her, and ran off. Mitchie sighed. "He forgot, I guess." Mitchie said. She checked her watch. It was 2:00pm. She walked to her cabin. Her mom was in there. "Hi, Mitchie. Oh, you don't have to work in the kitchen with me today. It's your birthday. Go have fun." Connie said. Connie left to the kitchen, leaving Mitchie alone. Mitchie decided that she would pick out what she would wear to the cafeteria. The walked to her suitcase. She looked around and chose out a white, spaghetti strap dress that fell above her knees, and white heels. She had this just in case of a party, but Shane told her 'Your best clothes!', so she had to. She checked her watch again. It was 4:50pm. She gasped. She got ready quickly, put on silver hoop earrings, a nice necklace, and put on a little clear lip gloss. She checked her watch. 4:56pm. She walked out and walked to the cafeteria.

**While she was getting ready…**

"Alright, everyone. You know what to do." Shane said. "Tess, remember to make a truce to Mitchie." Caitlyn said. "Alright, im up for this!" Tess said. "Shane, you know what to do. You guys to." Ella said to Shane, Jason, and Nate. "Ok!" The boys said. "Here is the cake!" Connie said, bringing out a nicely iced chocolate cake. It was very big. It said, Happy Birthday, Mitchie! On the front with purple icing. "Great, Mrs. Torres." Shane said. "Please, call me Connie." Connie said. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door 3 times. Everyone gasped. "Quick, close the lights and hide!" Nate said. Shane ran and closed the lights and hid. "Uh…come in!" A boy named Jake said. Mitchie opened the doors. "Hello?" She asked. She opened the lights. "SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed. Mitchie was so startled, that she fell back, but Shane caught her. "Happy birthday, Mitch." Shane said, He helped her up, but picked her up. He put her on an elegant chair. "Huh? Where did you get this?" Mitchie asked. "Me. Mitchie, im sorry for being so mean. Truce?" Tess asked, sticking her pinky out. "Truce." Mitchie said, linking her pinky with Tess'. They hugged. Suddenly, someone behind her put something on her head. It was a real diamond crown. "Ok, now im seriously confused." Mitchie said, giggling at the end. "From me!" Ella said. "Aw, thanks! But, why?" Mitchie said. "Well, it's your birthday, and you need to be treated like a true princess." Shane said. "Nice." Mitchie said. Suddenly, someone began to feed her grapes. Mitchie looked at him with happy eyes. "Ok, who gave me this?!" Mitchie said. Nate raised his hand. "Thanks!" Mitchie said. The man fed her another grape. "Wait." She mentioned to the man. "Why are you guys doing all of this? It's only my birthday, im not getting married or anything." She said. "Like I said, it's your birthday, and you need to be treated like a true princess." Shane said. "Ok, im starting to like this." Mitchie said. "CAKE TIME!" Connie said out of nowhere. Everyone jumped, and then laughed, including Mitchie. Shane picked Mitchie up and put her down when they got there. "Thank you!" Mitchie said. "Your welcome." Shane said. Nate grabbed some matched from his pocket and lit the candles. "Make a wish and the blow them out!" Caitlyn said. Mitchie closed her eyes and made a wish in her head. _I wish Shane will ask me to be his girlfriend _She thought, and then blew out the candles. They all started to sing,

_Happy Birthday to You_

_Happy Birthday to You_

_You're a rockstar, Mitchie_

_Happy birthday to You!_

Mitchie laughed at the line 'You're a Rockstar Mitchie'. They ate cake and Shane put Mitchie back on her chair. "Having fun, my princess?" Shane asked. "Yeah, thanks so much." Mitchie said. "No problem." Shane said. Suddenly, Shane picked her up and put her on the stage. "Wh-" Mitchie said, but music cut her off. It was a familiar tune, so she sang,

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I had this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm going to let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know_

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's to far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is the real, this is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found_

_Who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Shane began to sing with her,

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Both_

_I gotta find you_

_Mitchie_

_This is the real, this is me_

_Both_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light_

_Shine on me_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

Everyone applauded and stopped when Shane told them to. He took a red rectangle case out of his pocket. "Michelle Anna Torres, will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked, opening the case to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace with an S on it. "S as in…Shane?" Mitchie asked. Shane nodded. "What do you say?" He asked. "Of course!" Mitchie said. They kissed passionately. Everyone cheered. They pulled away smiling. "I love you, Shane." Mitchie said. "I Love you, too, Mitchie." Shane said. "Thank you, Shane. This has been a great birthday, my prince!" Mitchie said, giggling. Suddenly, a girl named Katie walked up to her with another crown for Shane. Mitchie giggled and took the crown and put it on Shane's head. He laughed. They kissed again. They pulled away and walked to the dace floor. Nate walked to the boom box and put on Near To You by A Fine Frenzy. Shane and Mitchie danced together, Nate and Caitlyn, and Jason and Tess. "You know, you aren't that bad!" Tess said. "Thanks." Jason said. "Do you like birds?" Tess asked him. "Totally! Do you?" Jason asked. "Of course!" Tess said. They kissed for no reason. "They sure like each other!" Caitlyn said, talking about Shane and Mitchie. "Yeah." Nate said. They leaned in and kissed passionately. Shane and Mitchie weren't on the floor anymore, but at Shane's cabin…

**At Shane's Cabin…**

Mitchie and Shane were making out on the bed. "Oh, Shane." Mitchie moaned out as Shane sucked her neck He left his mark, and reached behind her back to the dress' zipper. He unzipped her dress and took it off, and revealed her nice breasts. He put her whole left breast in his mouth. Mitchie screamed in pleasure. She took off his blue dress shirt and pulled it off him. She kissed all over his 6-pack. She took off his pants and blue boxers. She bent down and put his penis in her mouth. "Oh, Mitchie…" Shane moaned. She played with his balls. He cummed in her mouth and she swallowed it, giggling. He took off her panties and pulled them down her slender legs. When it came off, his mouth attacked her clit. Mitchie moaned loudly at the sudden pleasure. "Oh…S-Shane…im coming…ohh." Mitchie moaned as she cummed in his mouth. He swallowed her cum and slid his fingers into her. Mitchie moaned as he put another finger in each time. She cummed on his hand and he licked it off. He positioned himself in front of her. "You ready?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded. He slowly entered her. Mitchie felt a little pain, but after a minute and a few pumps, she felt pleasure. She moaned, and then he moaned. They made a chorus of moans. "Shane...im coming!" Mitchie moaned out. "Come with me." Shane said. They cummed at the same time and Shane collapsed onto her lightly not to hurt her. "That was awesome. Shane said. Suddenly, Nate burst through the doors. "Shane, i-AHHH! You didn't tell me you were doing…it!" Nate said. "Well, we stopped." Shane said. Mitchie giggled lightly. "Well, Brown is coming to check all of the cabins. You better do something." Nate said. Shane and Mitchie looked at each other. "Uh-oh." They said. They got up and got dressed. "What do we do?" Mitchie asked. "Uh…act like you are asleep!" Shane said. Mitchie and Shane jumped into the bed and Shane pulled the covers over them. They quickly messed up they're hair. Suddenly, Brown came through the doors. "Shane?" He whispered. He looked at them and saw Shane and Mitchie asleep. Mitchie's head was buried in Shane's shirt. Shane acted like he woke up, but Mitchie stayed like she was. "Uncle Brown?" Shane whispered. "Oh, go to sleep. Ill tell her mother." He said. Shane nodded ad went back to 'sleep'. Mr. Brown left and they shot up. They laughed. "Come on, you are staying in my cabin tonight. Go get some clothes. I'll be here." Shane said. Mitchie nodded, kissed his cheek, and walked out to her cabin. She walked in. "Mom, im staying in a friend's cabin for the night." Mitchie said. "Who is it this time?" Connie asked. "Um…Shane, Shane Gray." Mitchie said. "Ok, fine." Connie said. "Thank you, mommy." Mitchie said, hugging her mom. "Your welcome, sweetie." Connie said. Mitchie grabbed a pink and white t-shirt and pink silk pajama pants. She also grabbed a pair of pink bunny slippers and took off her heels. She switched to the slippers, but kept her dress for the morning. "Bye, mom!" Mitchie said. "Bye!" She replied. Mitchie left and went back to Shane's cabin. She knocked and Shane opened the door. He was wearing only a pair of night pants. "Hey. Sexy." Shane said. "Hey." Mitchie said. They kissed lightly and Mitchie walked to the washroom to change. She walked back to Shane, who was lying down in his bed. She jumped in with him. "Goodnight, my prince." Mitchie said. "Goodnight, my princess." Shane said, kissing her. They pulled away and Mitchie buried her head in Shane's bare chest. They fell asleep in each others arms.

**Should I continue?? R and R!**


	2. IMPORTANT AN

Dear Beloved Readers,

**Dear Beloved Readers,**

**Terrible News.**

**UNTITLED HAS BEEN DELETED…**

**Not by me, tho. Fanfiction said 'ooohhh, the Jonas Brothers are in it, you cant have real life people in you stories!'**

**Well, they didn't really say that. They just emailed me something like it. **

**Im really angry, so im going to change Joe, Nick and Kevin's names to Shane, Nate and Jason. Frankie and I will remain the same.**

**BUT you must give me some time. Im also making some new stories.**

**I've seen many Jonascest stories, so I've decided to try on out. Im making only Jovin or Joick stories. NO Kevick. I'LL NEVER SUPPORT KEVICK! Though, I support Kenijoe stories…im making some…**

**BUT, I might make them! I might not. DON'T PRAY OR ANYTHING!!**

**Oh, and another thing: ALL OF MY FLAMERS, YOU ALL MELT IN HELL!!**

**Sorry, I just really hate those flamers…**

**Anyways, please look out for the NEW Untitled!**

**Oh, and another, another thing, Im also changing Untitled The Sequel! WLL, IT HAS TO BE THE SAME!! Doi…**

**Love and Hope, Bless You ALL,**

**Vanessa Alexis Parker 3**


End file.
